Calling To Him
by xXRedNightXx
Summary: Sesshomaru has gone into heat and he'll be damned if anyone is going to claim him. Will he change his mind when he sees who has come for him? Summary sucks, story is better! Lemony content ahead! Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

_First story on the site! Here goes! Reviews much appreciated and rewarded with hugs via the interwebs!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! If I did, naughty things would be going down...no pun intended! (Well, maybe a little bit...)_

_Warnings: You've heard it all before, mature situations, inucest, rimming, man on man lovin', and just general smexiness. All that good stuff! Perhaps some slight OOC? Unbeta'd! Mistakes are my own!_

_If you don't like yaoi or anything of the sort, just click that lovely little back button at the top of the page. ^_^_

Inuyasha sat by the waters edge, shaking his long silver hair to help it dry as a breeze crept over him. He shivered when the air hit his cold skin and quickly slipped back into his fire rat robes. As he secured his obi and bent to retrieve his Tessaiga, a strong scent hit him, familiar and yet completely new. The sweet smell made his skin tingle as heat began to course through his body. He knew he needed to return to Kagome and the others but the scent was beckoning to him and it was not something he was going to ignore.

He followed the scent for miles, his determination only growing the closer he got. With every step, the smell became stronger, more intoxicating. He'd never smelled anything like it, even including the strange things Kagome brought from her time. He could only compare it to rich, sweet honey taken from a hive. Leaping from tree to tree, Inuyasha increased his pace. He had to know where this scent was coming from.

Sesshomaru growled deeply to himself once more, fury increasing with every passing second, and Jaken tensed even further, hoping his lord would not pick up the nearest heavy object and crush him with it. The daiyoukai clenched his hands into tight fists against the dark, smooth wood of his writing desk. It was preposterous, absolutely impossible. The Lord of the Western Lands, firstborn of the Great Dog Demon...in _heat. _It absolutely could not be!

However, he knew it was true. Even he could smell the pheromones he was emitting, calling out to his Alpha. Grasping the finely crafted – and very heavy – jade paperweight on his desk, he hurled it at the kappa demon by the door, taking slight pleasure in watching it hit the imp right between his eyes.

"Leave, Jaken." He snarled, his voice much more ragged than he intended, but it got his point across as the imp staggered from the room, shutting the door behind him. Sesshomaru stood from his desk, the heat causing him to stagger slightly and he suddenly felt very light-headed. If anyone saw him like this, his reputation would be destroyed. If his Alpha did come, he'd be quick to dispatch them. He could take no chances.

Inuyasha stared at his brother's palace for what seemed like hours. Could Sesshomaru really be the source of the delicious smell? Or just one of his servants? He would find out soon enough. With a deep breath, he took off towards the front gates, clearing them with a single jump. He followed the scent, scaling the side of the palace to reach a window on the top level. He slipped inside and into a low crouch, letting his eyes rest on the sight before him as the scent swirling around the room made his mouth water.

His brother lay on a huge bed covered with what was surely the finest silks, eyes closed as if sleeping as his chest rose and fell steadily. His pale cheeks were tinged a pale rosy color and his body was relaxed, long silver hair pooling around him. Even if he had made no move to kill him yet, Inuyasha would bet anything his elder brother knew he was there.

"So...that smell is coming from you, aniki..." Inuyasha hummed low, watching the way Sesshomaru's breathing faltered as his breath hitched in his chest. Inuyasha may not have known everything about demons and the way their bodies worked but he knew enough to know that his brother was in heat. The fact that he was attracted so strongly to the scent meant that he was Sesshomaru's mate, his Alpha. Inuyasha stood and crossed his arms, waiting for his brother to further acknowledge his presence. Finally, those golden honey eyes slid open and locked with his own.

"Inuyasha." The elder inu said simply, moving to sit up. Inuyasha noticed his brother's movements seemed sluggish, unguarded, and he realized that the youkai had no intention of killing or even harming him, "What are you doing in this Sesshomaru's room?" He attempted to make his voice hard and his eyes narrowed in a weak glare. Inuyasha grinned and stepped forward, watching as the muscles in his brother's body tensed. He stopped when he was standing beside the bed, watching the way his aniki's eyes softened, though he still tried to glare as hard as he could.

Inuyasha would be lying if he said he never desired his brother, though those feelings were very fleeting, especially during times when he was close to death at the hands of the older inu. However, there would be times, as he lay nestled in a tall tree to keep watch over his friends, that he would think of his tall, slim half-brother and his body would heat up, sending his heartbeat into rapid pounding. After, he would have to retreat to a remote area to relieve himself.

"Answer me, half-breed." Sesshomaru hissed, snapping Inuyasha from his thoughts. He grinned wider when even the slur thrown at him held no malice in it. He reached out and placed a hand on his brother's cheek, the full demon shivering at his touch.

"You called me here, aniki. I followed your scent." Inuyasha said low, smirking when Sesshomaru instinctively leaned into his hand. Those glaring golden eyes stayed locked on him even as Inuyasha leaned closer, intent on tasting those pale pink lips. He could feel his brother's breaths quicken and just as their lips brushed, he was sent crashing into the desk behind him by a powerful shove. In a second, Sesshomaru was on top of him, legs straddling his waist and hands pinning him into the smashed wood.

"This Sesshomaru submits to no one, hanyou." The daiyoukai growled low, menacingly, "I care not about this heat nor the fact that by some sick twist of fate you are my Alpha. No demon, let alone a half-breed such as you, shall ever make this Sesshomaru submit." The anger was back in Sesshomaru's eyes and Inuyasha could feel the older inu's long claws beginning to dig into his shoulders. The broken desk was beginning to dig painfully in his back as well and it didn't seem like his brother had any intention of moving. He quickly made a decision and hoped that it worked.

When his lips covered Sesshomaru's, he half expected the daiyoukai to simply rip his head off. But the older inu remained frozen, his harsh hold on his shoulders finally loosening. Taking this opportunity, Inuyasha pushed his brother off without relinquishing his hold on soft, sweet lips and rolled him onto the floor, hovering over him. He supported himself on one elbow while one hand slid into the silky softness of his brother's hair. Satisfied with Sesshomaru's reaction, he opened his mouth and slid his tongue over a lush bottom lip, groaning low at the back of his throat when his was granted access into the hot cavern on the daiyoukai's mouth.

Sesshomaru's hands came up to rest on his chest as their tongues met and they both shivered at the sensation. Deciding it was getting far too hot for his liking, the daiyoukai untied his brother's obi, pushing open his jacket and kosode (shirt). As much as he resented submitting, his body would not allow him to do anything else. He wanted to enjoy himself at the least and with the way Inuyasha's tongue was tangling with his, he could tell that enjoying himself would not be a problem. He let go of his pride for once and allowed Inuyasha to take control, giving his body over to his instinct.

Not wanting to go too fast in the beginning, Inuyasha pulled away from Sesshomaru's addictive mouth, enjoying the small whine that slipped from his brother's lips at the loss.

"Otouto..." Sesshomaru breathed and the whispered, pleading tone almost made Inuyasha come undone.

"Bed, aniki." He commanded, panting lightly as he leaned back to allow Sesshomaru to slide out from underneath him. Sesshomaru climbed onto the bed and laid on his side, watching Inuyasha closely, waiting for the hanyou to join him. Inuyasha stood, jacket and kosode hanging open to reveal his chest. He let them slip to the floor with a whisper of fabric before walking over to the bed and climbing towards the waiting Sesshomaru, shifting him onto his back and beginning the task of undressing the daiyoukai.

He first slid off the mokomoko, then his armor. Sesshomaru watched silently, honey eyes swirling with lust and need. There was another emotion there, hidden deep, but Inuyasha kept that to himself, wanting to see if the Lord of the Western Lands would ever admit it aloud. He moved next to the sash, undoing it swiftly and tossing it aside. Opening the kimono, he let his eyes slide from his brother's golden orbs to that lean, pale chest he'd fantasized about unveiling. He let his hands roam the smooth expanse of flesh, loving the way the lean muscles bunched and twitched under his wandering touch. He dragged his claw around a dusky nipple, teasing it to a hard point before bending down to take it into his mouth, lapping at it slowly, teasingly.

Sesshomaru nearly gasped aloud at the sensation of Inuyasha's tongue on his sensitive nipple and the gentle tugging as he sucked. His golden eyes slid shut and his fingers found their way into Inuyasha's hair, raking his claws gently against the hanyou's scalp. Teeth scraped against his nipple and he released a light hiss when Inuyasha's fingers found his neglected nipple, pinching it hard and sending pleasure shooting down his back at the slight pain. He did gasp that time, releasing that small breathy noise and he was sure Inuyasha heard it when the hanyou groaned against his chest, releasing his nipple with a wet, obscene pop when he pulled back to gaze down at him. Sesshomaru bit his bottom lip to keep in another noise of pleasure when he saw the look in dark gold eyes as they swept over his exposed torso then finally up to lock with his eyes. A gentle smirk twisted onto the hanyou's lips and that warm hard cupped his cheek again. He leaned into it by choice this time, placed a gentle lick against the palm.

"The great Sesshomaru is blushing..." Inuyasha chuckled low, leaning down to claim his lips again, barely touching the swollen petals of flesh. He pulled his brother into a sitting position and slid off his kimono before quickly pushing him back and disposing of his pants and boots, leaving the daiyoukai naked and vulnerable beneath him. As much as he would love to keep teasing the older inu, he couldn't wait anymore. Teasing would have to come another time. Though he did stop a moment to enjoy the view. Sesshomaru's skin was pale and perfect, his body lean and his member flushed and needy. He was eager to see the rest of the gorgeous inu beneath him.

Sesshomaru gasped lightly when his was flipped onto his stomach and his was positioned on his knees with his chest still pressed against the cool silk of his sheets. He could hear Inuyasha taking off his remaining clothes and he tried to twist around, eager to see his mate's body for the first time, fully unclothed. He caught sight of a thick, dripping member before a body draped over his back, lips covering his own.

"Calm down, Sesshomaru, we have time." Sesshomaru gave a gentle nod in understanding before laying his head back down. A moan escaped before he could stop it when a wet tongue trailed down his spine and hands slid over his backside, parting his cheeks, "I don't have anything to lubricate you, aniki, so..." Inuyasha trailed off and Sesshomaru was about to ask what he meant when a wet tongue slid over his entrance.

"I-Inuyasha...!" Sesshomaru gasped out, no longer caring to keep in his noises. He knew his brother was smirking without even looking at him and he couldn't have cared less. All he cared about was that sinful mouth. When the wicked muscle slid into him, he moaned like a proper bitch and arched his back to open himself up more to brother's tongue. The tongue slid out of him and he whined low in disappointment only to have it replaced by a deep gasp as one of Inuyasha's long fingers slid into him, lips pressing kisses to the small of his back.

"Let me hear you, aniki..." Inuyasha husked out, sliding a second finger into his brother's tight, velvety heat, making sure to be extra careful with his claws, "Don't hold anything in." The two fingers pumped and scissored in and out of his entrance, stretching him for his mate. Sesshomaru's hips began to roll smoothly, moans and pants slipping from his lips as kisses and nips were trailed all over his straining back.

"Otouto..." He gasped out, wiggling his hips lightly, "Enough..." It sounded more like a plea than a command and he sighed with relief when the fingers slid out and Inuyasha positioned himself behind him. Moments passed and nothing happened. Just as he was about to ask what Inuyasha was doing, he was flipped onto his back, his brother lifting his legs and hooking them around his waist.

"I want to see your face when I take you, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha breathed, leaning over his brother's body to brace himself with one hand by the daiyoukai's head while the other gripped his rock hard arousal, using the precum dripping from the slit to coat it from tip to base. Sesshomaru was panting heavily as the blunt tip of Inuyasha's manhood pressed against his entrance. Inuyasha was patient, slowly easing himself forward until finally, the tight ring of muscle gave way and the flared head of his cock slipped inside of that strangling heat.

Sesshomaru winced, Inuyasha's member stretching him much farther than his fingers had. He wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and pulled him down into another kiss, rolling his hips to help ease the thick length into him. By the time he was all the way inside of the older inu, both were panting and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, pale bodies glistening in the orange glow of the setting sun. Inuyasha stilled his movements to allow his older brother time to adjust, pressing kisses to his pale, smooth neck. Sesshomaru pressed his hips against Inuyasha, signaling the hanyou to move.

Inuyasha began with slow, careful thrusts but this only caused the daiyoukai to whine low, thrusting his hips up urgently. Inuyasha placed a hand on either side of Sesshomaru's head and quickened his pace, groaning at the feel of his brother's tight hole seemingly dragging him deeper with every thrust.

"Dammit...you're tight, aniki..." Inuyasha breathed raggedly, thrusting harder into the heat surrounding his member. Suddenly, Sesshomaru's back shot off the bed and a strangled moan was ripped from his mouth, his inner muscles clamping down on the hanyou's length.

"Inuyasha!" He moaned wantonly, thrusting his slim hips up, "Right there, again!" Inuyasha buried his face in his brother's neck and angled his hips before he started pounding into his prostate with every thrust. The daiyoukai was reduced to a moaning, quivering mess, his hands gripping his mate's back as he met every single thrust. He felt heat coiling in his stomach and he knew he was close and by the now rapid and irregular thrusts slamming into his body, he guessed Inuyasha was too. He opened his mouth to tell his brother but was cut off by his own lustful cry when sharp fangs sank into his shoulder, heat exploding in his entire body and his release came so hard that he thought he might pass out, his semen coating their stomachs. Inuyasha's release followed in a split second, his hot seed filling the daiyoukai's pulsing entrance before he collapsed on top of him.

The two lay together for a long time, panting and lifting their heads every so often to share a lazy kiss. Finally, Inuyasha pulled out and slid down to clean the seed from his mate's stomach, the muscles twitching as his tongue roamed the pale skin. He groaned at the taste and had to restrain himself. He would give them some time to rest before that. When he finished cleaning Sesshomaru off, the daiyoukai returned the favor before they lay down, Sesshomaru's back pressed tight against Inuyasha's chest, the hanyou's rams secured around a slim waist, tongue tracing the mating mark he'd left on a pale shoulder. The silence was finally broken by Sesshomaru.

"I suppose...being your mate will not be so terrible, otouto." Inuyasha chuckled and kissed his brother's neck gently.

"I love you too, aniki."

_Well, there it is! Leave a review if you want! Thanks for reading! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so here is a continuation from where I left off before! :) After months of writer's block, it's finally finished! Long overdue, I know! So sorry about the long wait for those of you who knew this part was coming! Big thanks to the "American Idiot" Broadway CD for my motivation!_

_Also, thank you so much to everyone that reviewed and favorited my first chapter! ^w^ Makes me giddier than a schoolgirl riding a unicorn over a rainbow!_

Golden eyes slid open when the sun streamed into the open window. Sesshomaru sighed when he smelled his mate, his body pressing back further into lean muscle. A sigh fell from Inuyasha's lips, causing hot breath to brush over his ear. Turning in lean arms, Sesshomaru focused honeyed amber eyes on the lax features of his half brother, reaching up to brush a claw over his lips. He couldn't stop the tiniest of smiles that could only be detected by someone that really knew the daiyoukai.

Inuyasha woke to the gentle tickle of a cool nose nuzzling his neck. Sighing lightly, he reached up to run a hand through long silver hair, smiling when arms wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning, aniki." Inuyasha chuckled, angling his head to steal a kiss from rosy lips. Sesshomaru sighed and pressed into the kiss, straddling his mate's waist. Hands slid up through his hair, claws raking his scalp gently and causing shivers to race through his body. Pulling back, the older inu held in a groan when a hand slipped down his chest and over his thigh, long tendrils of silver falling around him.

Inuyasha gazed up in awe at the beauty of his lover, pale skin glistening in the rays of morning sun, his normally flawless hair in disarray around his slim shoulders, and those smooth cheeks tinged with the faintest of blushes. He wasn't sure how he could've ever had feelings for that demanding miko. Kagome. Damn, he'd almost forgotten about them.

Sesshomaru released a small noise of surprise when Inuyasha bolted upright, nearly sending him tumbling from his lap.

"Inuyasha-" He began, tone slightly irritated. He was silenced immediately by a swift kiss that made his lips tingle. Pulling back, the hanyou lifted him from his lap to sit him beside him.

"I have to get back to Kagome and the others." Inuyasha explained, his hands never leaving his brother's lithe body. Sesshomaru cursed the hands roaming him for if he were a cat demon, he'd have been openly purring under the hanyou's touch. Reluctantly, he pulled away from those oh-so skillful hands and climbed to his feet, letting the silk sheets glide from his skin and expose his pale body to the sunlight. He could feel the heat of his mate's gaze even as he went to his wardrobe to retrieve two thin silk robes.

"Then I will accompany you." Sesshomaru said in that deep, mesmerizing tone as he handed one robe to his brother and slipped into the other, tying the sash and hiding his body from sight, "We will bathe first. Follow me, otouto." Inuyasha stood and Sesshomaru took those moments before the robe hid his body to admire the planes of hard, lean muscle as he remembered how they felt pressing him in to the bed. That was certainly a night he'd never forget. Not that he ever wanted to.

Inuyasha followed the daiyoukai through that vast, lush palace, marveling at the sights surrounding him – though if he were being completely honest, his attention was mostly focused on his brother's backside. Finally reaching the baths, Sesshomaru dismissed the servants there. Once the doors were shut, Sesshomaru let his robe slip from his body and Inuyasha could not miss that subtly seductive look on his brother's regal face that had his cock immediately stirring to life. Sesshomaru noticed and there was that little smirk, that tiny, triumphant grin that revealed a sliver of a playful side in the icy daiyoukai. Inuyasha watched as his older brother disappeared into the water before following, settling in the warm water beside his mate.

Sesshomaru gasped lightly under his breath when lips pressed to his shoulder, grazing over the still sensitive bite marks there. A wet tongue swiped over them and he could not hold in his shiver at the contact.

"What's wrong, aniki?" Inuyasha breathed, licking at the bite marks gently, sliding a hand beneath the water to rake his claws over a smooth thigh, watching as his brother quivered gently at the light touches.

"That's enough, Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru whispered, trying hard to keep his voice from shaking. Inuyasha merely smirked against his skin, skipping his teasing to wrap his fingers around his now erect member, causing the daiyoukai to jerk and suck in a sharp breath through clenched teeth, his slim, lithe body arching up. Fingers stroked and caressed hard flesh while lips continued to lavish attention on a smooth neck, a wet tongue swiping over the older inu's racing pulse point.

A sharp gasp was drawn from lips when fingers skimmed over the sensitive tip, slim hips rolling slightly to encourage more, tiny, breathy pants escaping every so often when the pleasure became too much and the demon lord allowed them to slip.

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha breathed, stroking his brother's throbbing member faster beneath the warm water, smiling when hands came up to bury in his hair, pulling him into a heated kiss, a wet tongue slipping into his mouth and he gladly let the older inu take control of the kiss. He felt Sesshomaru's body begin to tense, the lean muscles in his flat stomach and slim thighs tightening as his orgasm neared.

Inuyasha tore away from his brother's mouth and locked his eyes on his face, quickening his movements beneath the water. He watched the elder inu's reactions intently, taking in the flushed cheeks, parted, panting lips, and clouded eyes. With a few more swift thrusts, Sesshomaru came in the water, tossing back his long silvery locks and releasing a low moan of pleasure as his back bowed, eyes fluttering shut and fingers tightening in the hanyou's hair. Inuyasha watched in awe at the beautiful sight, not even wanting to blink for fear of missing something.

As Sesshomaru slowly came down from his eye, he could feel his brother's eyes on him intensely. He opened his eyes, sucking in a small breath at the dark and needy look in golden eyes. Inuyasha slid from the water to sit on the edge and the daiyoukai could not stop his eyes from drifting to the proud, impressive cock that jutted from between the half-demon's legs.

"Come up here, aniki." A shiver raced through limbs at the low, husky tone and the slim demon lord obeyed, climbing up out of the water. He gasped low when he was pulling onto his mate's lap, straddling his hips. A hand reached for a vial of oil close by, used in the baths to keep the daiyoukai's skin smooth and soft.

Oil drizzled onto the demon's backside, sliding between the firm cheeks as hands parted them, fingers spreading the slick liquid before one slim digit circled the inu's entrance.

"Otouto..." Sesshomaru breathed as the finger slipped inside, sliding easily thanks to the oil. Fingers buried in long silver hair, a back arching as that single finger slid in and out at an agonizingly slow pace, brushing over that spot deep inside of him that caused low whines to rise from his throat.

"Damn, Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha husked out, slipping a second finger into that impossibly tight, velvety heat, his cock twitching at the memory of being buried deep inside it. He wasn't sure how he had the patience to stretch his mate but his fingers moved slowly, smoothly, scissoring and twisting to stretch the older inu.

"No more, Inuyasha...!" Sesshomaru panted, cheeks flushed and hot from the rubbing against his spot, "Inside...!" He wrapped his arms tight around his brother's neck and dragged his tongue over his jaw, pressing their chests together and arching his back to open himself more to his lover. The slick fingers withdrew and firm cheeks were parted, causing cheeks to flush hotter.

"Guide me into you, aniki..." Breathed a low voice into a pointed ear, breath hot against a reddened cheek. Slim, trembling fingers wrapped around a thick, pulsing length, guiding the tip to press against a slick puckered entrance. Hips lowered onto the hard flesh, the head pushing past the tight ring of muscle until it finally gave under the pressure. Panting, the daiyoukai continued until his pale, firm backside was resting against his mate's tense thighs, his insides clenching around the manhood filling hi so full he thought he might rip in two, "Damn, you feel so good, Sesshomaru..." The hanyou panted, hands moving to rest on slim hips, claws scraping over sweat slicked skin.

Hips rose slowly before lowering again, rising and dropping until the older inu found a steady pace, slim hips rolling and twisting to try to hit the spot that brought him to ecstasy. Whines and whimpers rose from lush petal lips when every thrust of his hips missed that spot or just barely grazed it, leaving him aching, his cock returning to full hardness.

Inuyasha groaned low, watching the frustration and lust build in his lover's eyes as he worked his hip almost desperately. Breathing the daiyoukai's name, he gripped slim hips tighter, dragging his lover up and off of his lap. Sesshomaru began to protest, hazy golden eyes filled with confusion before he found himself on his stomach, hands gripping his hips to brace him as he was quickly filled with his brother's cock. The new position allowed Inuyasha to sink deeper than before, Sesshomaru's silky walls wrapped around the entire length of his cock from base to tip, his balls drawn up tight from the sensations of the clenching channel.

"Otouto, move!" The demon lord hissed, hands clenched into fists as he tried to rock his hips but the position didn't allow him much control, as he could no longer touch, kiss or even see his mate. With a low growl, Inuyasha complied, pulling out almost completely before thrusting himself hard and fast back into his mate, striking his sweet spot dead center and forcing a moan from kiss swollen lips. Thrust after thrust slammed into the daiyoukai's body, hands searching for purchase on the smooth floor, but to no avail. With every pound of his lover's cock into his spot, he was sent closer and closer to the edge until he was just as desperate and frantic as he was the night before, moaning and pleading for his mate to give him more, take him faster, harder.

The heat slammed into Sesshomaru all at once, his climax washing over him like a tidal wave as he clamped down on his lover's cock, holding him deep inside as long ropes of semen hit the floor, his skin flushing furiously as he released the most beautiful sounds Inuyasha had ever heard, the pure and uninhibited noises of sheer ecstasy. The sound of his brother's climax and the pressure and heat around him were enough to send him over the edge, spilling his release into his mate's tense body. Pants filled the room, limbs slowly relaxing until the younger inu finally pulled out of the elder's body, pulling the daiyoukai up gently and holding him against his chest as he licked at the bite marks on his shoulder, a hand running over his flat stomach.

"I will call a servant to clean up and change the bath water." Sesshomaru said when he was finally able to speak again, but he made no move to stand just yet. He stayed in Inuyasha's arms and simply enjoyed the feel of his mate's tongue against his skin.

After their bath, a proper one this time, they walked back to Sesshomaru's bedroom, Inuyasha's clothes picked up from the floor and folded neatly, resting at the foot of the bed. The brothers dressed, taking glances at each other's partially clothed bodies until they were both fully dressed. Inuyasha crossed the smooth floor to his brother, reaching out and drawing him against his chest.

"Otouto..." The older inu hummed low, sighing gently when a soft kiss was pressed to his lips. Hands slid up his back and he arched into the hard chest of his younger brother. As much as he wanted to keep Inuyasha in his palace, all to himself, he knew the hanyou's obligations to his...friends.

Lips parted and a hand roamed up a flat, tight chest, resting on a smooth, creamy cheek.

"Are you ready then, aniki?" The hanyou asked, lips curving into a grin. The daiyoukai nodded, following when Inuyasha went to the window, climbing out the way he'd gotten in.

Inuyasha caught the scent of his friends and headed towards them, not worried in the slightest if his brother was still behind him. Truthfully, the youkai lord was probably holding himself back quite a bit, remaining behind him as they traveled. The sounds of their calls for him floated on the wind and he felt a pang of guilt, hearing how worried they sounded.

It wasn't long before they finally reached the group and Inuyasha landed softly on the ground before them, smiling when they light up with relief at seeing him safe. He heard Sesshomaru hit the ground nimbly behind him but as he went to explain, he saw all of his friends' hands go for their weapons. At this sight, he moved by instinct, placing himself between his mate and the threat. He reacted as an Alpha, shoulders tense and stance ready to fight to defend his lover. Shock filled his companions at the sight of his dark eyes and bared teeth, more so at who it was he was protecting.

A hand brushed over a tense shoulder, coaxing to muscles to loosen as a gentle whisper of his name caused him to turn to meet amber eyes. He sank into those deep honeyed depths until his body become lax and he breathed a heavy sigh, turning back to his stunned friends.

"I have a lot of things I need to explain..." Inuyasha began, eying his friends until they took their hands from their weapons.

"Why don't you start with why you disappeared!" Kagome huffed and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the way her grating voice pierced him, his tone almost scolding. She dared speak to _his_ mate in such a manner? "And why all of a sudden you and _him_ are so close!" He growled low at her impertinence, greatly disliking the way she yelled at his mate. The fox kit that clung to her shoulder – Shippo was his name, if he recalled correctly – tried to get her attention but he went ignored.

"I can handle myself, Kagome." Inuyasha grumbled, rolling his eyes at the girl's unnecessary outburst while reaching back to lace his finger's with his brother's, feeling the older inu's aggravation growing.

"You could've gotten killed! Honestly, how could you be so_ stupid_?"

Golden honey eyes flashed and teeth clenched together, fingers tightening on the hanyou's hand.

"Silence." Sesshomaru commanded, eyes filled with anger and silky voice harsh in tone, causing the girl to start. Had she truly expected him to say nothing? To allow her to continue after such an insult? "This Sesshomaru has heard more than enough, miko. You will not speak to my mate in such a manner lest you find your tongue ripped from your galling mouth." Brown eyes grew wide, the human taking a step back from the daiyoukai, whose skin radiated power.

"M-mate?" She stammered, eyes confused as they flickered between the two until finally resting on their joined hands, "But...but you're brothers!" She exclaimed, earning herself a hard glare from the two mates.

"And?" Inuyasha demanded, releasing his brother's hand to fold his arms over his chest, anger seeping through his voice as well, far past annoyance, "What the hell is wrong with that?" Sango stepped forward, pulling Kagome gently aside with a hand on her elbow while Shippo leapt to the ground, seeming completely content that Inuyasha had returned to them, as did the monk Miroku.

"Kagome, mating between demons is not voluntary, they don't get to choose." The former demon slayer explained, trying to calm the near hysterical girl, "And mating with a demon family is not uncommon, it's actually the most effective way to continue to produce pureblood demons."

"But, it's not right..." Kagome whined, her gaze going back to the two brothers.

"Perhaps not where you are from." Sango pushed, laying a hand on the human's shoulder, "We will accept them. They are our friends." Kagome nodded, but Sango could sense that she was not yet going to agree with the two brothers. With a sigh, she led the miko back to the group. She predicted many more outbursts and she could only hope that Sesshomaru did not find it necessary to stay true to his word.

_Okay! That's the end of chapter 2! No worries, there will be a chapter 3! If you have a suggestion, feel free to tell me in a review or in a PM or if you have a request!_

_Much love everyone, I hope this chapter satisfied! Thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, so here is the third and final (maybe!) chapter of this fanfic! Hopefully this one is as good as the others! It will not, however, contain a lemon! :( But here it is! Hope you like!_

_Warnings: fluff, mpreg_

_Thank you again to everyone that reviewed, gave suggestions and favorited me and/or the story! Much love to all of you! :D And I'm so, so, so sorry for the long wait!_

_BTW, if you like Kagome, then perhaps you'd better not read this chapter ;)_

Amber eyes gazed at the fire passively, not blinking as they focused on the dancing flames. They'd stopped at sundown and taken shelter in a small abandoned village surrounded by a forest. Nothing seemed amiss but Inuyasha could tell his mate was in pain by the way slim shoulders tensed almost unnoticably. He moved closer, running a hand over the small of the older inu's back, keeping his voice low.

"What's wrong, aniki?" He asked, noting the way he relaxed slightly at his touch and leaned towards him, but only slightly. The daiyoukai leaned his head away a fraction of an inch, indicating he would speak to him in private if and when he felt it necessary. Inuyasha gave a soft, frustrated growl, earning a swift glare. Relaxing, he chuckled. He should've known better than to challenge Sesshomaru, even being his alpha.

Sesshomaru relaxed his tense muscles when a kiss was pressed to his shoulder and though he could not miss the way the miko across from him bristled, glaring at him through the flames, he could not bring himself to care. He looked to his side to see Rin and the fox child playing together, Jaken sitting atop Ah-Un with the same dazed expression he'd had when he first learned of his lord mating with the hanyou. As the demon lord rose to his feet, he hid another grimace of pain as his midsection cramped terribly, threatening to double him over. However, he stood tall, back straight and shoulders pulled back.

"There is a hot spring nearby." He said, voice as even and smooth as ever as he looked down into questioning golden eyes, "This Sesshomaru is going to bathe." He sent the smallest of smiles down to his mate before turning and disappearing into the woods. He could hear the girl whining behind him but he did not bother to listen as he headed for the spring, hoping the heated waters would ease his discomfort. It had been a fortnight and a half since he'd left the palace. He'd sent for Rin and Jaken just a few days ago and he was pleased at how the young girl was adapting. She seemed happy to have someone her age to interact with.

Golden eyes flickered to the forest's edge, ears perking at the smallest of sounds, nose searching for signs of the return of his mate. He could smell the older inu in the distance but the longer he was out of sight, the more anxious the hanyou became, completely ignoring the constant nag of Kagome until...

"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha cringed at the sound of the miko yelling his name, fury causing her voice to become shrill in pitch, hurting his sensitive ears, "SIT, BOY!" His face hit the ground hard and he groaned at the dizzying pain, shaking off the tremors that swirled in his body from the impact. His body continued to throb, even as he heard rustling and lifted his head to shaky vision, barely registering the sight of the long silver hair of his mate.

Sesshomaru had easily heard the miko's screech from the hot spring, immediately recognizing the words as those used to send his brother face first onto the ground. He did not approve of the wench using those words on his mate. Dressing quickly and fighting back the intense pain in his abdomen, he headed back to the makeshift shelter. When he saw his brother on his stomach, groaning in pain, his eyes narrowed dangerously and he set his sights on the girl, closing the distance between them before she could even blink. She yelped in surprise but it was cut short when his fingers wrapped around her annoying throat. Her eyes became large and the monk and demon slayer stood, though neither advanced. He wasn't quite choking her, though he was sure it was quite difficult to breathe. As difficult as it was, he kept his restraint and refrained from snapping her neck.

"You will not use that spell on my mate again, wench." He hissed venomously, "If you even think to utter those words again, I will not simply threaten you. This will be your last chance to learn that this Sesshomaru is not one to be trifled with. Inuyasha may not wish to anger you because of your control over him but you possess no power over me. Erase those words from your memory and I will let you live. Do you understand me, miko?" He saw how his words shook her and she nodded, as much as she could, before he released her, watching her fall back and land on her backside, coughing and wheezing for breath. As the humans went to her side, Sesshomaru turned back to his mate, seeing the hanyou sitting up, simply watching him. The pain in his abdomen was worse than ever as he made his way towards the hanyou.

Pain slammed into the daiyoukai, hazing his vision, and he faltered, his fingers going to his belly. Hands were on him in less than a second, sliding over his cheeks and tilting his face back to his mate could try to see what was wrong, searching his eyes for an answer.

"Aniki? Aniki, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, voice almost frantic. Even if Sesshomaru could have formed the words to answer, he wouldn't know what to say. He didn't know what was wrong and he couldn't hold on to consciousness any longer. Within moments, his world went black.

Inuyasha caught his collapsing mate easily, silvery white hair cascading down as his head dropped back. He called his brother's name, heart pounding in fear as he knelt, holding his brother in his arms as he tried to wake the older inu. Sango and Miroku went to their side, quickly assessing the demon lord. He was breathing fine, simply unconscious.

"I will go for Kaede on Kirara." Sango said to the monk, "You take care of them until I return, keep Inuyasha calm." Miroku nodded as he watch Kirara transform before the demon slayer climbed on top of her and she leapt into the air, going quickly to fetch the priestess. He turned his attention to the frantic hanyou as he knelt down, laying a gentle hand against red robes.

"Inuyasha, please calm yourself. Sesshomaru will be fine. He has merely lost consciousness. Sango is fetching Kaede as we speak." Frightened amber eyes met his and his could feel the emotions radiating from the half demon.

"What if he's not fine?" Inuyasha breathed, though he could scarcely find the voice to form the words. The smile the monk gave him was reassuring but did little to ease his worry. His mate was in pain, unresponsive, and there was nothing he could do. His Alpha growled at him to do something but he knew he couldn't. He simply had to wait. The old priestess would help.

Sango was back with Kaede by sundown and not a second had passed that Inuyasha wasn't holding Sesshomaru tight, refusing to let him go. The old woman climbed from Kirara's back with the help of the monk and the demon slayer, Kagome sitting against a tree, traumatized from Sesshomaru's harsh words. (A/N In her place, like the bitch should be!) Inuyasha looked up when the priestess said his name gently. Sango had informed her of everything on the way.

"I need ye to place Sesshomaru on his back." She said, nodding when he did as she asked. Inuyasha stayed where he was as she slowly knelt down, watching intently though he didn't say a word. He didn't trust himself to speak as he allowed the old woman to examine his brother.

Hours passed, the old woman's face becoming more and more confused and she began to shake her head, as if in denial of something.

"What is it?" Inuyasha demanded, seeing her change in emotions, "What's wrong with him?" Her eye met his, her expression that of utter disbelief.

"Ye will not believe me..." She breathed, glancing down at Sesshomaru once more, "But I believe that your brother is with child." Silence overtook the group, the only sound being the whistling of the wind through the trees as they all stared at the priestess, shock forming on all of their faces.

"What?" Inuyasha finally choked out, his mouth wide open. Kaede sighed as she pressed a hand to the daiyoukai's stomach, feeling the slight bulge beneath the layers of fine fabrics.

"The only explanation is that Lord Sesshomaru is carrying a child." She said again, allowing it to sink into the hanyou.

"It's impossible..." Kagome breathed. Kaede smiled at the girl, happy to hear his sister's reincarnation finally speak.

"I have heard of rare times when two male demon mates may conceive. The Beta's body will make changes to house the child. That's why he was in such pain." She explained, turning back to Inuyasha, "He will wake by morning and the pain will leave him. I do not know the length he will have to carry the child, this is very rare. I will stay with ye to aid in the delivery." Inuyasha nodded distractedly, watching her stand before he dropped his eyes to his mate, brushing a finger down a smooth cheek.

His thoughts raced. A child? With Sesshomaru? How in the hell would he give birth to the damn thing? Was he even able to care for a child? These thoughts, and millions more, sped through his mind until his head ached but they wouldn't stop. He needed answers and he needed them fast. His concentration was broken by the sun peeking over the horizon and as if by cue, golden eyes slid open slowly. He groaned lightly in discomfort when a pressure landed on his chest, fingers burying in his hair, but his limbs relaxed when his mate's scent swirled around him and he sighed at the feel of lips on his neck before they pressed to his own lips.

"Inuyasha..." He breathed, looking up into big amber eyes overflowing with happiness, "Did I frighten you?" Inuyasha scoffed halfheartedly before helping the demon lord sit up, pulling his back to rest against his chest, "I am feeling better." He spoke, relaxing against his younger brother, "The pain is gone." He felt lips on his ear as arms slid around his waist.

"About that..." The hanyou murmured, a hand idly stroking the older inu's stomach. Sesshomaru waited expectantly, wondering if the hanyou knew the reason for his illness, "I don't know how you're going to feel about this, aniki...but...you're with child." Sesshomaru said nothing, his body completely still and Inuyasha but his lip nervously, waiting for some kind of answer. Finally, Sesshomaru spoke.

"I am...with child." He spoke slowly, as if still trying to understand what his mate had just told him. Inuyasha nodded, met with another silence. The suspense was tearing his insides apart but he didn't want to push the demon lord so he waited, nuzzling a warm neck gently.

Sesshomaru thought. He thought hard about the words that had left his brother's mouth but he couldn't decide whether he liked them or he was completely appalled. He was carrying a child, in the position of a bitch and that thought, while a substantial blow to his pride, was not the most prominent thought in his head. He was carrying his mate's child, a product of the two of them. His Beta sung with joy, though he would never express such emotion so blatantly. Finally, he accepted it, embraced it. To show his Alpha he was pleased, he placed a hand over the one caressing his stomach and turned his head towards Inuyasha, pressing his lips to his mate's.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief at the touch of lips against his and he returned the kiss with happiness, pulling his lover close.

"You're happy?" The hanyou breathed, pulling back slightly to gaze into deep golden eyes that never failed to drag him in and capture his very soul.

"I am happy." Sesshomaru answered, leaning back against a hard chest as he inhaled his mate's scent, fingers laced with Inuyasha's.

Months passed and Sesshomaru's stomach steadily grew. Inuyasha expected this to make the demon lord awkward but he maintained his regal appearance and his stature, standing tall and elegantly, even with the extra weight. It was spring when the pain returned, this time a clenching, tight pain that radiated from low in his hips. They had traveled to Kaede's village shortly after receiving the news, Kagome always keeping her distance by going home often. A wave of pain slammed into Sesshomaru as he was waiting with the old priestess, Inuyasha having gone with Miroku and Sango to fetch more wood for fires at night, to keep the chill from Sesshomaru. While he silently objected to the pampering, he endured it for Inuyasha's peace of mind.

When another wave hit him, forcing a small pained groan from his lips, Kaede moved to his side.

"Do ye feel lightheaded?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, I feel...like something is pushing." He breathed, the woman's face paling.

"It is time then, you are ready." Sesshomaru breathed deeply to calm himself as his body reacted in panic at being separated from his mate at that moment. He nodded and allowed her to help him lie back. Letting his eyes shut, he hoped Inuyasha would return soon. He tried to catch his scent in the air but the pain distracted him, "I am not sure how this will happen. I believe I must extract the child from your belly."

"You do not know?" Sesshomaru hissed, annoyed that this was coming down to what this old woman believed or thought.

"I am no expert on demon birthing, Lord Sesshomaru." She answered, pulling away the layers of his kimono to reveal his stretched, pale stomach. Sesshomaru whimpered low in the back of his throat when pain washed over him, almost constant now.

"I cannot stand this, priestess." He growled, long talons gouging the wooden floor when his fingers clenched from the pain. Suddenly, he was surrounded by the scent of his mate as his upper body was lifted up by strong hands and he made a small, pleased noise when he was leaned on a chest, a hand grasping one of his.

"Otouto..." The daiyoukai breathed, the presence of his mate easing the pain slightly.

"I'm here, aniki." Inuyasha whispered into his ear, "Kaede, what comes next?"

Kaede sighed heavily as she went to her small table and picked up the small knife resting on it, a gift from her beloved sister to protect herself from demons. She'd never used it, it was still as sharp as the day Kikyo had it made for her from the little metal they had.

"I must extract the child from inside Lord Sesshomaru. Ye must hold him still, I am certain it will hurt." Inuyasha bristled at the thought of doing his mate harm but he gripped the inu's hand tighter, making sure he had a firm hold on his shoulders as Kaede knelt back down beside him.

Pain slammed into Sesshomaru and he tried to move, tried to get away from the agony that was centered around his stomach. Strong hands, stronger than he thought, held him down and his body urged him to kick the old woman away but he lay in his mate's arms, gripping his hand tight and enduring the pain until he heard a small wail through the fog of torment. His stomach was quickly bandaged, though he was already beginning to heal and he finally opened his eyes. Above him, Inuyasha's face was pale, as though any minute he'd be ill.

"Are you alright, aniki?" He breathed. Sesshomaru nodded and his mate helped him carefully sit up as Kaede wrapped a small, crying bundle in a warm cloth before placing it in Sesshomaru's outstretched arms.

"It is a girl." She said with a smile before standing and walking slowly from the room, to give the two privacy and tell the others of the news.

Sesshomaru gazed down at the small girl, who had stopped crying at the very touch of his hands, her round golden eyes meeting his stare unblinkingly. She had two purple stripes on her cheeks, smooth like his though the color resembled Inuyasha's youkai form, and a tuft of soft white hair rested atop her head. A small smile grazed his lips as he brushed the back of his finger against her round cheek, Inuyasha pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he grinned down at his little girl. _Their _little girl.

"What should we name her, aniki?" He breathed, "She's beautiful." Sesshomaru nodded his agreement as he gazed down at their daughter, never feeling more at home than holding his child while in his mate's arms.

"Yuka." He breathed, leaning back against his brother's chest as big golden eyes began to close, a small yawn rising from the tiny bundle, "I like the name Yuka." Inuyasha grinned as he stroked his mate's side gently.

"I do too, aniki." He said, watching his mate and his daughter slip soundly into sleep and as he watched them, each looking so peaceful it even calmed him, he realized he'd never loved anyone or anything more than his mate and their daughter.

_So sorry if the end got a bit cheesy, just wanted to leave it off somewhere peaceful! _

_^_^'_

_Anyway, again, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE RIDICULOUSLY LONG WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER! _

_I hope it was everything you wanted or expected! R&R, if you please, thank you so much for reading, and I love you all!_


End file.
